There exist many applications where a current, which is relatively high as compared with the individual currents that different components are capable of withstanding, is applied to a plurality of semiconductor components of a same type assembled in parallel. Such is the case, in particular, for an assembly of power diodes connected in parallel between two terminals of a′high voltage application (e.g., from tens to hundreds of volts). In the conductive state, each diode sees a current smaller than the total current flowing through the assembly. Ideally, the current seen by each diode, or more generally by each semiconductor element, corresponds to the total current divided by the number of components. In practice, technological dispersions or differences in the manufacturing of semiconductor components, manufacturing tolerances, and/or dispersions due to a temperature differences between each component in the application often cause an imbalance of currents between the different components. This may result in a situation where one of the components conducts a current which exceeds the maximum current that it can withstand.
To overcome this issue, the components may be sorted after manufacturing to only assemble in parallel components having characteristic dispersions which are more limited than manufacturing dispersions. Another approach is to oversize the assembly, that is, to assemble in parallel at least one more component than a number n of components which should be provided to withstand the maximum current of the considered application if all components had identical characteristics. However, these two approaches have a non-negligible cost, which is desirable to avoid.